Zapatos, no
by HinataWeasley
Summary: A partir de entonces y sin el hecho de tomar decisión, limitó el uso de calzado a desplazarse en público. Como una costumbre más, que tampoco era, ni se convertiría, en el centro de la vida en un detective.


_Es mi primera vez en el fandom de Death Note. No es la gran cosa, pero me salió fluido, casi natural, y hace tiempo no experimentaba algo así, por esa razón lo escribí y si está aquí es porque lo considero suficentemente decente para estar en un espacio público. Solo eso. Demás opiniones, no me corresponde a mí juzgar lo que escribo. Ah, el título en realidad es como aparece abajo, con puntos suspensivos, pero fanfiction no me deja ponerlos "oficialmente", por eso representé la pausa con una coma :)_

_Ah, y por supuesto y algo que todos saben, los personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi __Ōba y a Takeshi Obata_.

* * *

Zapatos… no

.

.

.

Como un observador ajeno a su persona… que posiblemente diría que había sido toda una aventura empezar la resolución de casos criminales internacionales, oculto tras aquella ele gótica, aun cuando esa constatación jamás se había cruzado por su aguda mente. Más bien, se diría que era el camino que llevaba con toda obviedad desde que a temprana edad el razonamiento lógico e intuitivo cobraba consciencia.

Era realmente joven entonces. L apenas y notaba que su _modus operandi _variaba para mejor conforme adquiría el renombre que le otorgaba su inteligencia; sus instalaciones eran más adecuadas, sistemas de espionaje, los monitores de tecnología especializada y donde aun así, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos, frente a la pantalla y sin ofrecer a su vista el descanso de un solo parpadeo.

Era la computadora la única iluminación que prefería en la austera pero confortable habitación, con la portátil en el suelo y él acuclillado en frente abrazando sus rodillas, porque no era educado sentarse sobre una silla de algún escritorio con los zapatos puestos.

El caso ocupaba su absoluta atención, tanto, que solo ocasionalmente tomaba un bocado del dulce de chocolate; en los intervalos no separaba la larguirucha cuchara de la boca, de modo que la cuenca pendía sobre sus labios con el resquicio del sabor del postre.

El silencio de un detective, donde el único placer audible provenía de su organismo por la única condición de ser humano. El sonido parecía una necesidad del mismo ambiente de quebrantar la tranquilidad, que hasta entonces era puro sosiego gracias al sonido del frío estrés que las circunstancias ofrecían. Hasta su propio peso empezaba a oírse en medio de la nada, casi como un karma. Como un llamado quedo de la gravedad. L solo mira a la pantalla, porque todo aquel equilibrio es de un mundo ajeno al suyo. Y dentro de aquellos tenis mueve los dedos de los pies, que empiezan a hacer que recuerde sus extremidades inferiores con una persistencia extraña bajo sus dedos.

Dos horas. L parece sentir entonces la extrañeza, pero tan vagamente como si un mosquito se hubiese posado sobre su cuello.

Ya es casi medianoche. Tres horas más. Solo entonces una pequeña exclamación queda, ronca, como un susurro, sale de sus labios entreabiertos y como cualquier ser humano, su mirada se dirige instintivamente hacia los pies porque por fin ha identificado, repentinamente y justo en ese momento, como dolor aquella percepción tan lejana que después de todo, pertenece a su cuerpo. Y quizás solo se da cuenta porque ocurre en los escasos minutos en que Watari se dispone a dejarle en contacto con la Agencia Central de Inteligencia de los Estados Unidos, y su concentración ha disminuido deliberadamente gracias al tenue llamado de atención corporal. L se quita los zapatos y los aparta unos centímetros levantando todo el arco del brazo y tomándolos de los cordones, poniéndolos juntos uno por uno. Los examina con parsimoniosa paciencia mientras se frota distraídamente los dedos de los pies con un alivio que no sabe exteriorizarse.

Los tenis están rotos, su suela está partida desde hace semanas y sin embargo, lo que L está observando cualitativamente es el interior completamente deformado y expandido, con la plantilla tan hundida que se adivinan perfectamente las formas de la suela; entonces comprende, con un maravillado asombro, que ese era el detalle que reducía su capacidad de deducción en un porcentaje adicional a la posición erguida, un dos porciento más realmente mínimo, pero igualmente significativo.

Como en una película de acción, L recapituló en segundos la tensión que recién notaba existió alguna vez, en sus dedos apretados en el calzado fruto de toda la actividad mental sin descanso. A lo largo de su vida. Presión que incluso, tal vez llegaba al punto de que la palidez forzosa tomaba forma de un arco en la punta de sus uñas casi hasta la mitad de dicha superficie sin que lo notara jamás. Ahora, sus dedos estaban tranquilamente blanquecinos, solo eso.

L comprendía las normas de la sociedad donde también entraba en juego como todo ser humano; él solo había hecho pequeñas adaptaciones a su persona para ser más eficiente como se requería. Por eso, se preguntó si sería maleducado dejarlos de usar.

—Ryūzaki… Solo tienes que limitar su uso a espacios públicos —le respondió Watari, tras un momento de silencio que acompañó a su dilema existencial.

Y eso, era todo lo que a L le preocupaba. Por esa razón, a partir de ese momento empezó a sentarse sin zapatos de su peculiar forma en butacas, sillas y sillones de cualquier tipo, como si lo hubiese hecho así desde siempre.

* * *

.

.

.

_Son curiosos los detalles sobre L. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Alguna manzana para esta shinigami?_


End file.
